


Dolls

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought even the kids carried weapons round here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

"I thought even the kids carried weapons round here," the brown haired guardian says, something in his voice that Lulu - well versed in the art of reading adults - can't quite catch. "Where's yours?"

Lulu hoists her moogle doll up where he can see it, all the explanation needed most of the time. This time however, the guardian blinks at her for a few moments, looking confused, before a grin starts spreading across his face. He pokes at the doll's nose, like Wakka and Chappu used to do before she taught them not to.

"What're you gonna do with that?" he asks. "Hit the fiends over the head with it?"

The moogle doll answers for her, and bites him.


End file.
